


Thorned blades

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Angst, Bitter, Drabble, Gen, Hanahaki Desease, M/M, Open Ending, Possibly Unrequited Love, Sad, Self-Doubt, hanahaki, hanahaki trope, unrequited love from both parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The olympics brings both good and bad things. But, sometimes... bad things overcome the great.Even making you push the person you care for the most away...





	Thorned blades

Scrach, scrach, scratch, the blades of Javier’s skates traced the ice making lazy patterns, body exerted from exhaustion, but still not ready to leave the ice. Scrach, scratch, a deep breath, soon the practice will end, the medals will be held and then, he would go. Go away from this. The feeling of loneliness still lazing around his mind. He would be back to Spain, to his family, to his friends, and he wouldn’t feel lonely anymore.

He couldn’t help but miss the hot Spanish springs, the night spent at bars, being able to speak his mind without being afraid of making any mistakes. To be loved by his loved ones again, enjoy the food and the company.

Scrach, scrach, scrach, most of the skaters were already leaving the ice, chatting amicably with each other, knowing that tomorrow the war would start. Javier blinked, trying to make his dizziness disappear.

Scrach, ice skating was so dull once you had to compete alone, how he wished that the age gap between him and his sister was lower, so they could have gotten into pairs or dance. He stopped and leaned into the boards, Brian and Tracy eyeing him worriedly. He ignored they worried gazes and closed his eyes, his mind wandering to his childhood memories, trying to remember the good times.

A snowy rain in his boots and part of his training pants told Javier that there’s was another skater next to him. Opening one of his eyes, he could see, a happy high on painkillers Yuzuru, who opened his arms for a hug. Javier wasn’t in the mood for hugs. But he still went for it anyways, the feeling of warmth spreading towards his limbs.

Javier wasn’t still sure of his orientation, but what he knew, is that when he was with Yuzuru, that awful feeling of loneliness disappeared. And it felt great. He remembered how his doubts destroyed his past relationships. The most recent one with Marina ended with a slap to his cheek, her telling him that he was a coward and should be proud of who he was, instead of hiding it.

His feelings towards Yuzuru changed during the Sochi Olympics, when Yuzuru told him to stay strong while putting his gold medal around Javier’s neck. But then Miki and little Hima came to his life, and his paternal instinct took part over his dueling heart.

“Javi, wake up, the training has ended already, don’t you see?” Yuzuru separated from the hug and made a little spin with his arms opened, trying to prove his point.

“Really? What time is it again?”

Yuzuru happy expression changed into one of worry.

“time to change to fresh clothes and relax… Javier, are you ok?”

Javier was tired, and he didn’t want anyone’s pity or worry over him. He was an adult near to his 30, old for the sport he was practicing and surely a forgettable person, overall. He pushed Yuzu a bit harshly than intended when he tried to hug him again, but that feeling on loneliness took over him again. Nobody could see him in that state.

“Yes. Just tired and wanting all to be over… hey, sorry for the push, wanna come over my room and play some Mario Party?”

But Yuzu’s hurt expression disappeared in a mask of annoyance. Well done, he screwed up, again.

“No thanks, ankle hurts still and better to relax and don’t walk much”

“then... I can go there and- “

“No Javier. I also tired, we should better go change and spend time alone”

Alone. That fucking word curse forever in his mind. He sighed again and stood up to leave alone, he stopped at the door when he felt something at the back of his throat. He put a hand on his chest and coughed a bit. He could see that Yuzuru’s started to get worried about him…

“Are you alright?”

“ _Si_ ” He replied, though not entirely certain. Javier coughed some more into his fist, until he was able to stop choking on whatever it was. He took it out of his mouth. Huh, it was just a yellow Chrysanthemum petal. “It was nothing”

Yuzuru eyed him suspiciously before retaking pace towards the looker rooms. Suddenly, a coughing fit took over him, and ran as fast as he could towards his bag, afraid of a possible asthma attack, just to see fall from his aching mouth a red carnation petal. He blew it off before getting some puff from his inhaler.

Getting the gold medal was the only thing he cared about in that moment, anyways.


End file.
